greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 14 (Grey's Anatomy)
The fourteenth season of Grey's Anatomy will premiere September 28, 2017, with a two-hour premiere. It will be broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC. Summary Plots * Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Recurring Guest Stars *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Matthew Morrison as Dr. Paul Stadler *Abigail Spencer as Dr. Megan Hunt *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca *Liberty Hobbs as Candace Warner Prominent Guest Stars *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Recurring Co-Stars * Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy for its fourteenth season on February 10, 2017. *Production is scheduled to start July 17, 2017 and wrap in April 2018. *The first voice over of the season that is solely narrated by Meredith Grey will mark the 250th time that this happens. *This season features the 300th episode of Grey's Anatomy, which will be the seventh one of this season and directed by Debbie Allen. *According to Giacomo Gianniotti, this season will be much lighter of tone and funnier compared to the more dreary recent seasons. *This will be the first season since her introduction in season nine not to feature Jerrika Hinton as Stephanie Edwards. With her departure, there are now as many current main cast members as there are departed. *This is the final season of Grey's Anatomy to be part of the original TGIT line-up with Scandal and How to Get Away with Murder since Scandal will end with its upcoming seventh season. It remains unknown to date if the 2018-19 television season will continue TGIT with another series taking Scandal's place. **Given the fact that Shonda Rhimes has signed a deal with Netflix, this replacement show will likely be the new ShondaLand drama For the People or the Grey's Anatomy spinoff, or a series not created by Shonda Rhimes. *The poster for this season features Meredith and the other three remaining originals (Alex, Bailey, and Richard), marking the first time since season seven that these people are featured on a promotional poster. It also marks the first time since season eleven that Meredith is not on the poster by herself. *Ellen Pompeo has stated that she will direct an episode or two this season. *On April 28, 2017, veteran writer Krista Vernoff announced that she'd be returning to the show for season fourteen. She will also serve as co-showrunner with William Harper. *On May 16, 2017, it was announced that there will be another Grey's Anatomy spin-off, this time focusing on firefighters in Seattle. It's set to premiere mid-season 2018. Stacy McKee will serve as showrunner. **On September 12, 2017, it was announced that Jason George (Ben Warren) will be part of the spin-off's regular cast. He will remain part of the main cast of Grey's Anatomy until production on the spin-off begins. During the run of the spin-off, he will continue to appear on Grey's Anatomy, although it remains to be seen if those appearances will be as main cast or recurring guest star. *The table read for 14.01 and 14.02 took place on July 21, 2017. *The table read for 14.05 took place on August 23, 2017. Episodes 14x01-1.jpg|link=Break down the House|'Break down the House' 14x02-1.jpg|link=Get Off on the Pain|'Get Off on the Pain' NoPicYet.jpg|link=Go Big or Go Home|'Go Big or Go Home' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.04' NoPicYet.jpg|link=Danger Zone|'Danger Zone' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.06' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.07' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.08' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.09' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.10' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.11' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.12' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.13' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.14' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.15' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.16' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.17' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.18' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.19' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.20' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.21' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.22' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.23' NoPicYet.jpg|'14.24' Spoilers *Kim Raver is set to return as Teddy Altman for a guest arc. She will appear in the second episode of the season. *Kevin McKidd will direct the second episode of the season. *Several scenes for the 300th episode were shot on location in Seattle. Reported sightings of cast members include Ellen Pompeo, Justin Chambers, Camilla Luddington, Kevin McKidd, Jason George, Jesse Williams, and Chandra Wilson, as well as director Debbie Allen and writer Krista Vernoff. *Matthew Morrison will reprise his role as Paul Stadler and says it's a "big role." This won't happen until at least the third episode. *This season will introduce DeLuca's sister, Carina DeLuca, who comes from Italy and has some involvement with the hospital. She will be played by Stefania Spampinato. *Abigail Spencer will replace Bridget Regan in the role of Megan Hunt, due to scheduling conflicts and Regan's commitment to TNT's The Last Ship. *Vivian Nixon will return as Hannah Brody. *While sharing a behind the scenes photo of the table read for episode 14.05, actress Abigail Spencer included "#onemore", indicating that Megan probably will only appear in one more episode after 14.05. *Liberty Hobbs will play Candace Warner in 14.01 and 14.02. *According to Chandra Wilson, the hospital will get a major renovation following the explosion. The renovations will reportedly include cosmetic updates such as color changes and updating patient rooms. *Greg Germann will guest star as Tom Koracick in an episode titled Go Big or Go Home. Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos Posters Grey'sAnatomyS14Poster.jpg fr:Saison 14 Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Spoiler